Timelines
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: L'aventure s'est terminée sur un Happy End. Les monstres ont été libéré et vivent maintenant dans le monde des Humains. Tout va bien. Tout le monde est heureux... Mais Sans ne cesse de faire des cauchemars. Cependant, ce ne sont pas de simples cauchemars... Ce sont des souvenirs... de ce qui s'est passés dans les autres lignes temporelles... /ATTENTION SPOIL/
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction se passe après la véritable Happy End.

Je tiens à préciser deux choses : La première, c'est que je ne qualifierais Frisk d'aucun sexe. Je l'appellerais simplement "l'enfant" et je dirais "il" parce que "enfant" est masculin. Mais sinon... vous pouvez considérez que c'est une fille ou un garçon, comme vous le voulez.

Deuxième chose : J'ai entendu parlé de Gaster à plusieurs reprises, je sais qu'il a un lien avec Sans... Mais je ne sais absolument rien d'autre sur lui. Dans cette fiction, je ferais donc comme si il n'existait pas. Ainsi, je m'excuses d'avance pour les incohérences le concernant.

* * *

Il suffoquait. Il était oppressé, écrasé. Il mourait à petit feu. Il se sentait vide. Il voulait pleurer. Comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de chose, lui qui n'était qu'un squelette ? C'était incompréhensible... Incompréhensible, mais pourtant vrai.  
Ses jambes ne bougeaient pas. Elles semblaient soudées au sol. Il resta muet, incapable de dire quoique-ce-soit... Incapable d'interpeller son frère. Incapable de lui dire de fuir. Incapable de réagir lorsque Frisk l'attaqua. Lorsque... il le tua.

Sans ouvrit subitement les yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il avait chaud. Il posa une main à l'emplacement de son cœur -non existent- et mit quelques minutes à se calmer. Tout allait bien. Il était dans sa chambre. Tout allait bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. Tout allait bien. Tout allait bien. Tout... allait... très bien.  
Il souffla, referma les yeux. Ca y est. Il était totalement calme. Papyrus était en vie. Frisk ne l'avait pas tué. Pour la énième fois, il se répéta que «tout allait bien». Car après tout, c'était le cas.

Quelques mois auparavant, les monstres avaient-été libéré du monde souterrain. D'abord apeurés, les humains s'étaient ensuite résolus à cohabiter de nouveau avec eux, évitant ainsi une seconde guerre.  
Par la suite, Toriel avaient acheté un immense manoir grâce à Mettaton -qui était rapidement devenu une star du Show Business- et Alphys -dont les connaissances scientifiques avaient été d'une grande aide aux humains-. Les trois avaient emménagé dedans puis avaient invité leurs amis à les rejoindre : Undyne, Frisk, Napstablook, Papyrus et Sans (Toriel s'était fermement opposée à l'idée d'invité Asgore)  
Tout allait pour le mieux. Certes, il était difficile de s'habituer au monde humain. Mais les conditions de vie étaient bien mieux que lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés ! Tout allait bien.

 _Alors pourquoi... ?_

Pourquoi Sans était-il aussi tourmenté ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils autant de cauchemars ?

Il savait pourquoi. Il le savait très bien. Tout c'était déclenché deux mois auparavant... Quand Frisk était arrivé à la maison avec Flowey, cette fleur jaune. Cette fleur que personne ne connaissait, à part Toriel et l'enfant. Si l'ancienne reine avait d'abord était méfiante envers la plante -pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas cité-, elle avait cependant accepté qu'elle reste vivre avec eux après que Frisk lui ai certifié que c'était un ami. Un ami, hein...?  
Sans n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Alors qu'il savait très bien de quoi était capable cette fleur. Après tout... il l'avait déjà croisé... Dans une autre ligne du temps. Avec cet autre Frisk. Avec... ce... Chara.

 _«Tu te rappelle de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Lui avait demandé Flowey lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, tout les deux.»_

Le squelette avait retenu un frisson. Cette fleur... Cette fleur... Elle avait cette capacité... Ce moyen de se souvenir de tout ce qui se passait, même lorsque la ligne du temps changeait... comme lui.

 _«Oui. Avait-il répondu.»_

La fleur avait ricané -Pas vraiment par méchanceté. Juste pour ce moquer de lui. Légèrement- et elle lui avait alors dit :

 _«Tu te rappelles donc de l'ancien Frisk.»_

Oui. Sauf que... à ce moment là, ce n'était pas Frisk. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas l'enfant gentil et adorable qui les avait tous sauvé. Ce n'était pas celui qui, suite à sa trop grande gentillesse, avait faillit mourir plusieurs fois. Ce Frisk là... était contrôlé par Chara. Cet autre humain, avide de violence et de désespoir.

 _«Ton silence veut dire oui, je suppose. Avait continué la plante.»_

Sans n'aimait pas cette fleur. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus un danger, mais sa façon de parler la rendait détestable.

 _«Frisk n'a plus le moindre souvenir d'avoir été Chara. Signala la fleur._  
 _-Je sais. Avait-il répondu.»_

Il l'avait vite réalisé lorsqu'ils s'étaient _rencontrés pour la première fois._ Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le _vrai Frisk._ Dans toutes les autres lignes temporelles, le squelette avait pu sentir l'aura meurtrière de l'enfant. Mais... la dernière fois... c'était une aura douce. Gentille. Agréable. Ce n'était pas Chara. C'était Frisk. Seulement Frisk. Et Sans avait su, à ce moment, que tout serait différent. Il avait alors... été libéré d'un poids.

Mais Flowey avait tout brisé en un instant. Il avait d'abord ricané pour la seconde fois... puis avait demandé :

 _«Tu n'as pas peur que tout recommence une nouvelle fois ?»_

Tout recommencer... Changer de nouveau de ligne temporelle... Non. Jusque là, il n'en avait pas eu peur. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Après tout, c'était Frisk qui détenait le pouvoir de changer de ligne ! Pourquoi aurait-il recommencé toute l'histoire alors qu'ils vivaient tous agréablement dorénavant ?

Sans avait subitement compris où voulait en venir Flowey. La question exacte qu'il lui posait, ce n'était pas _«Tu n'as pas peur que tout recommence»_ mais plutôt _«Tu n'as pas peur que Chara revienne ?._  
Il s'était figé. Subitement, tout ce qu'il avait enfoui en lui était ressortit. Son appréhension. Sa colère. Sa haine. Sa terreur. Sa tristesse... Sa peur. Sa solitude.

Avait alors commencé ses cauchemars... qui n'étaient autre que ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs des autres lignes temporelles.

* * *

Fin du prologue ! Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, mais j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 1 si vous voulez savoir !

N'hésitez pas à critiquer. Tout ce qui permets de m'améliorer est le bienvenu ;)

Je ne pense pas que cette fic sera spécialement longue... Maximum 10 chapitre, je pense ! Et encore... je me demande si ça ne sera pas moins ! xD

Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

N'hésitez pas à me dire lorsqu'il y a des fautes, histoire que je les corrige xD

Eu, sinon... Je suis désolé si vous trouvez que le chapitre est court !

* * *

C'était une magnifique matinée. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il faisait une agréable chaleur... Dans la cuisine, Toriel préparait le petit déjeuner avec Frisk. Undyne et Papyrus avait bien insisté pour s'en occuper... Mais étrangement, l'ancienne Reine avait refusé. _Etrangement_. Les deux s'étaient alors retrouvés dans la salle à manger avec Flowey, à attendre que la nourriture soit prête.

«Je suis rentrés mes chériiiiis ! S'exclama Mettaton en entrant subitement dans la pièce.  
-Oh... Bonjour... Le salua Napstablook en arrivant juste après lui.  
-Blookyyyy !»

Le robot lui sauta dessus et le serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Le dit Blooky, surpris -alors que son cousin lui faisait ça tout les jours- rougit doucement. Il ne le repoussa cependant pas.

«Bonjour, Robot ! Bonjour, Fantôme ! Les salua le seul squelette de la pièce.  
-'jour. Salua à son tour la femme poisson.»

Les deux cousins vinrent prendre place à table. La star télé raconta alors sa folle nuit et le pourquoi du comment il rentrait seulement maintenant. Une histoire de tournage ayant durée plus tard que prévu, puis une sortit en boite de nuit, avant de faire la découverte de magasins plus incroyable les uns que les autres etc...  
Si les garçons écoutaient ça avec joie, Undyne, elle, était blasée. En même temps, il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi: Déjà, Mettaton racontait presque toujours la même chose. Et ensuite... Elle gardait en bouche le goût amer de la réalité... LES ANIMES N'ETAIENT PAS REEL !  
Depuis qu'elle l'avait réalisé, elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Vraiment. Alors tout le monde évitait de la déranger. Sauf Papyrus. Mais lui, il est con, alors il est excusable.

Bref.

La prochaine à arriver fut Alphys. Elle salua ses camarades et vint s'assoir à côté de la femme poisson... jusqu'à ce que celle-ci la tire sur ses genoux et l'enlace, la faisant rougir. Leur relation avait aussi évolué depuis leur libération : les deux jeunes femmes sortaient maintenant ensemble ! Une surprise ? Absolument pas. Leurs sentiments étaient tellement facile à voir ! La scientifique était d'ailleurs la seule à pouvoir totalement apaiser la fureur de l'ancienne soldat...

«C'est prêt ! Annonça Toriel en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivit de Frisk.»

Ils déposèrent la nourriture sur la table puis s'assirent à leur tour. Mais personne ne commença. Ils échangèrent tous des regards pendant quelques secondes puis, enfin, Mettaton demanda :

«Bon, qui va réveiller Sans cette fois ?  
-Papyrus, vas-y ! Dit Undyne.  
-Mais pourquoi moi ?! Gémit le squelette.  
-Parce que c'est ton frère !»

Papyrus soupira puis se leva à contre cœur avant de se rendre à la chambre de son frère, grognant au passage un «Ce paresseux va m'entendre !».  
Il arriva à la chambre de son ainé et ouvrit sans frapper comme il avait l'habitude. Mais... Il se stoppa, surpris. En temps normal, Sans aurait été endormit dans son lit. Le plus grand aurait alors galéré à le réveillé, quitte à avoir recourt à la technique du sceau d'eau, ou encore celle du «On ouvre les volets pour faire entrer la lumière» -bien que cette dernière ne fonctionnait jamais-. Cependant, cette fois-ci... son frère était réveillé. Assit dans son lit, silencieux, la tête basse... Il ne souriait pas. Chose que Papyrus n'avait vu.

«Sans..? L'interpella-t-il doucement, inquiet.»

L'autre sursauta et le regarda, étonné. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué ? C'était bien la première fois !  
L'inquiétude du plus jeune ne fit qu'augmenter. Mais pourtant, le sourire habituel de l'ainé refit surface :

«Salut Frangin. Le petit déj' est déjà prêt ?»

Surpris pas ce brusque changement d'humeur, Papyrus ne sut quoi rétorquer. Avait-il rêvé ? Le Sans inhabituel qu'il avait vu n'avait-il été qu'une illusion ?

«Ou.. Ouai... finit-il par répondre.  
-J'arrive.»

L'ainé se leva et enfila son sweat bleu, puis rejoignit son cadet dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il le regarda ensuite et, avec amusement, demanda :

«Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as vu Napstablook*.  
-Qu... C'était nul ! S'exclama Papyrus.  
-Ah ? Tu souris, pourtant.  
-Je souris et je déteste ça !»

Le plus grand avait beau trouver les blagues de son frère nulles, il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de rire. Souriant, l'ainé sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, suivit de son cadet.

* * *

Sans allait bien. Il allait très bien. Il faisait de mauvais rêves, mais ce n'était rien. Il n'était pas inquiet pour l'avenir de ses proches. Il n'était pas inquiet à propos de Frisk. Pas du tout. Tout allait bien.

Alors... Pourquoi ressentait-il ça... ? Cette affreuse oppression ?

Il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Il devait rester calme. N'inquiéter personne. Papyrus l'avait surpris dans un moment de faiblesse, mais il était parvenu à faire diversion. Heureusement que son frère ne posait pas trop de questions...  
Personne n'était au courant, que se soit pour les lignes temporelles ou bien ses cauchemars. Et c'était tant mieux. Sans était le seul à pouvoir supporter tout ça... Vraiment, il était heureux d'être le seul à se souvenir de toutes ces lignes temporelles... _génocide._ Ses amis méritaient d'être heureux, et ils n'auraient pas pu l'être si ils avaient conservés leurs souvenirs. D'ailleurs... Mieux valait que Frisk ne sache jamais qu'il ai un jour été Chara. L'enfant s'en voudrait sans aucun doute, et Sans ne voulait pas ça.

Ils étaient proches, après tout... Chara n'était pas Frisk. Frisk n'était pas Chara. Frisk était gentil et adorable. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il les avait sauvé.

Si il avait été humain, Sans aurait blêmit. Depuis quelques temps, lorsqu'il regardait Frisk... Il voyait Chara. Pourtant, les deux ne se ressemblaient pas. Frisk avait des yeux noirs en amande, presque fermés, et ne souriait pratiquement pas. Chara avait des yeux rouges grands ouverts et un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres. Et pourtant.. pourtant, le squelette ne pouvait s'empêcher de les confondre. Dorénavant, lorsqu'il voyait Frisk... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

«Tout va bien, Sans ? Demanda Toriel en entrant dans la cuisine, là où se trouvait le squelette..»

L'interpellé sortit de ses pensées et sourit à la jeune femme :

«Très bien. Je suis **sans** ****** soucis !»

Elle ne rit pas.

«Tu as l'air fatigué... Lui dit-elle.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. La rassura-t-il.»

Elle ne parût pas convaincue. Mais avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi-que-ce-soit, son attention se porta sur sa tarte qui était en train de brûler. Elle se précipita pour la récupérer et Sans profita de ce moment d'inattention pour partir. C'était mauvais... il allait finir par être découvert...

Flowey, en deux mois, ne lui avait pas reparlé. Sûrement ne voyait-il pas l'intérêt... Sûrement n'avait-il rien d'autre à dire. Cela ne dérangeait pas le squelette : il détestait cette plante. Cette plante qui avait réveillé ses sentiments négatifs. Mais... savait-elle qu'il cauchemardait ? Peut être que oui... Peut être que non... Cela avait-il réellement de l'importance ?

Non.

* * *

Le soir arriva bien trop vite.  
Sans hésita à se mettre dans son lit. Mais... que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne pourrait pas échapper à ses souvenirs... Jamais... Alors autant y faire face. Il se coucha donc. Mais le sommeil mit du temps à arriver. Il appréhendait. Quelles horreurs verrait-il, cette nuit ?

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait se calmer. Si il faisait tant de cauchemars, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était effrayé et nerveux. Donc, si il se calmait... ça irait mieux. Sûrement.

 _«Et bien, humain ? On ne t'a pas appris à saluer correctement ?»_

La première phrase qu'il lui avait dit. La **toute première** phrase. Lors de leur **toute première** rencontre. Avant que tout ne commence réellement. A ce moment là, Chara... était presque comme Frisk. Presque. Physiquement, ils étaient similaires. Mentalement... et bien... Chara avait pris plus de _libertés_ que Frisk.  
La toute première fois, dans la toute première ligne temporelle, Sans se rappelait très bien que lui et Chara était devenus amis. L'enfant avait tué des monstres, oui. Mais il ne s'en était pas pris à Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Mettaton ou Alphys. Il était devenu ami avec ces derniers. Cependant, malgré ces amitiés... Son niveau de L.O.V.E était trop haut. Trop haut pour que Sans ne le laisse passer.

 _«Désolé, gamin. Le jugement est le jugement._ Lui avait-il dit lorsque Chara était arrivé face à lui, dans le couloir du château. _Ton niveau de L.O.V.E est trop haut pour que je te laisse passer.»_

Jusque là, Sans n'avait pas réellement sentit de danger venant de l'enfant. Mais... celui-ci avait fais un pas.

« _Gamin, je ne plaisantes pas_. Avait-il insisté. _Je ne peux pas te laisser passer_.»

Il avait fait un autre pas. Le squelette avait déglutit. Son corps avait été parcourut de frisson. A ce moment là... il l'avait sentit. Cette... aura meurtrière. Mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas penser que Chara était quelqu'un de mauvais. Parce que c'était son ami. Cependant... _il avait fais un troisième pas_.

« _Gamin. Si tu fais encore un pas... Tu vas passer un mauvais moment_.»

...  
Il avait fait un autre pas.

Il avait été trop faible.

Sans l'avait vaincu.

Sans l'avait tué.

Douleur. Tristesse. Culpabilité. Remord. Le squelette... avait tué son ami.  
Le monstre n'était pas insensible. Les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux. Il avait tué un de ses proches. Il avait tué Chara. Celui qu'il avait promis de protéger. Celui qui avait rit à ses jeux de mots. Celui qui l'avait accompagné manger un hamburger. Celui qui lui avait donner du ketchup pour lui faire plaisir. Celui qui se chamaillait avec Papyrus. Celui qui s'intéressait aux machines de Alphys. Celui qui...

STOP. ARRET. NOIRCEUR.

RESET.

Le corps de Chara n'était plus devant lui. Le couloir, abimé suite au combat, était de nouveau comme neuf. Le squelette resta muet de stupeur, ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Jusqu'à ce que... L'enfant arrive de nouveau face à lui. Comme quelques minutes auparavant. Il semblait... En colère. Et Sans comprit. Chara possédait la détermination, et celle-ci lui donnait le pouvoir de recommencer, de changer l'histoire... de changer de ligne temporelle.

* * *

*C'est une blague. «On dirait que tu as vu Napstablook» remplace l'expression : «On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme»  
** _Je suis_ _sans_ _soucis_... je pense que vous aurez compris la blague xD


	3. Chapter 3

«Sans... ? Ca va.. ?»

Frisk avait doucement posé cette question. Le squelette l'avait d'abord regardé sans rien dire, puis son habituel sourire était apparut et il avait répondu positivement, faisant au passage une de ses mauvaise blague. Mais... l'enfant n'était pas dupe. Il voyait clairement que son ami n'était pas bien. Et ça l'inquiétait, car c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état.

Sans était joyeux. Sans était flemmard. Sans était gourmand. Sans était de bon conseil. Sans riait. Sans était un soutient pour ses amis. Sans savait garder la tête froide. Sans, malgré son humour douteux, était mature et permettait à chacun d'avancer, d'aller mieux. Comme lorsqu'il avait fait rire Toriel, lui ramenant de la joie de vivre. Comme toutes les fois où il avait aidé son frère. Comme toutes les fois où il avait aidé tout ses amis, en fait. Le grand frère protecteur qui veillait sur eux dans l'ombre. Sans n'était pas triste. Sans n'était jamais en colère. Sans n'était jamais MAL. Et c'est pour ça que Frisk était inquiet : si son ami était mal, ça devait être vraiment grave.

«Je vais bien, Frisk ! Insista le squelette en voyant que l'enfant était toujours inquiet.»

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le rassurer, mais le plus jeune gardait cette moue adorable qui démontrait son inquiétude.

«... Maman et Papyruse sont aussi inquiet... lui dit le brun.»

… Merde. C'était justement ce qu'il voulait éviter : Les inquiéter.

«Je suis fatigué, rien de plus. Bientôt, ça ira mieux !

-... Tu fais des cauchemars … ? demanda innocemment le petit.»

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sans se figea. Mais il se reprit vite :

«Les squelettes n'ont pas de cerveau. Comment veux-tu que je fasses des cauchemars ? Rit-il.

-... tu n'as pas de cœur, et pourtant tu as des émotions.»

Son rire cessa. Ce gosse était perspicace. Et, comme pour l'achever, il ajouta :

«En plus, Papyrus a déjà fait des cauchemars.»

C'est vrai. Son cadet avait déjà fait des cauchemars. Sans était d'ailleurs, à de nombreuses reprises, venus le rassurer dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit. Si il y avait bien une chose que détestait l'ainé, c'était que son frère soit triste. Pour le bonheur de Papyrus, il ferait n'importe quoi.

« … Oui. Mais moi je n'en fais pas. Rétorqua Sans.»

Il était mal assuré. Il n'avait aucune crédibilité. Mais Frisk n'insista pas, préférant le laisser tranquille.

L'enfant s'était d'ailleurs bien gardé de lui dire que les autres aussi étaient inquiets... Car oui : Lui, Papyrus et Toriel n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarqué son mal être. Mais... C'était tellement inhabituel que Sans soit mal que... que personne ne savait comment réagir.

«Frisk ? Tu peux venir m'aider ? Interpella l'ancienne Reine depuis l'étage.

-Oui ! J'arrive Maman ! Répondit le brun.»

Il lança un dernier regard au squelette. Celui-ci lui fit un pauvre sourire. Frisk sentit son cœur se serrer. C'est à contre cœur qu'il laissa son ami et monta à l'étage.

* * *

« … Sans n'a pas l'air bien. Commenta Napstablook.»

Mettaton ne répondit pas. Ils se trouvaient tout deux dans la chambre du petit fantôme, assit sur le lit, et regardaient des vidéos sur l'ordinateur portable. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son cousin, _Blooky_ continua :

«..Frisk est inquiet... peut être qu'on devrait...

\- Peut être qu'on devrait rien du tout. Le coupa durement le robot.»

Surpris, le plus jeune le regarda. Mettaton, lui, n'avait pas quitté l'écran des yeux. Cependant, il ne semblait pas voir ce qui s'y passait... Il semblait juste... sérieux. Il continua :

«Sans ne va pas bien. Nous l'avons tous remarqué. Mais... Si il ne nous dit rien, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Alors, tout ce que nous devons faire, c'est agir comme d'habitude. Lui montrer que tout va bien, que nous sommes là, et qu'il pourra compter sur nous à n'importe quel moment.»

Napstablook l'écouta, ne l'interrompant pas une seule fois. Il était en admiration devant son cousin : Il parlait bien, et ce qu'il disait n'était pas dénué de sens. Comment ne pas le trouver génial ?

«Tu as raisons. Dit alors le fantôme lorsque son camarade cessa de parler.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison !»

Ca y est. La star mégalomane était de retour ! Mais ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le musicien.

Soudain, le robot enlaça son cousin, une mine boudeuse ayant pris place sur son visage :

«... Par contre Blooky... je ne veux plus que tu parles de Sans. Ni de Frisk. Ni de personne.

-Oh... ? P.. Pourquoi.. ?

-Parce que je ne veux que tu parles que de moi !»

Mettaton ? Jaloux ? Complètement ! Il voulait être le seul centre d'intérêt du petit fantôme, et il le serait !

« Oh... Je suis désolé... S'excusa le plus petit.»

Franchement... le plus jeune était adorable. Le robot ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit.

«T'es trop mignon, Blooky ! Commenta-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.»

Le concerné devint cramoisie. Mais, comme d'habitude, il ne repoussa pas son cousin.

* * *

«Eh, Alphys ! Interpella Undyne en pénétrant dans la cave -où avait été installé le laboratoire de la scientifique-.

-Ou.. Oui ? Répondit la jaune en venant à sa rencontre.

-T'aurai pas vu Sans ? J'aimerai qu'il vienne s'entrainer avec moi et Papyrus !»

L'Otaku prit une mine désolé :

«Il me semble qu'il est partit chez Grillby...»

La femme poisson grogna de mécontentement avant de partir s'appuyer contre le mur.

«Bordel... Souffla-t-elle.

-... Tu voulais lui remonter le moral...? Demanda Alphys.

-... Ouai. Il a l'air mal en ce moment. Et quoi de mieux que du sport pour se sentir bien ?!»

La scientifique sourit avec amusement. C'était bien le genre d'idée que pouvait avoir Undyne !

Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et glissa timidement sa main dans la sienne :

«Tu lui proposera à son retour..

-Ouai..»

Elles se regardèrent silencieusement. L'ancienne soldat se pencha de façon à rapprocher leur visage -non sans rougir- et Alphys se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs lèvres rentrèrent tendrement en contact... Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais ce fut suffisant pour que les deux jeunes femmes partagent leurs sentiments. Undyne sourit ensuite de toute ses dents, puis repartit. Restée seule, la scientifique retourna à ses inventions, le visage rouge.

Tout allait bien.

…

* * *

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça. Venir se saouler dans un bar... Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Sans en avait besoin. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se changer les idées.

«Resserre moi un verre, Grillby ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement.»

Son ami barman hésita. Il lui répondit qu'il avait déjà bien assez bu, mais le squelette ne voulut rien entendre. Le monstre flamme lui resservit donc un verre, quelque peu à contre cœur. Habituellement, lorsque Sans venait dans son bar, c'était pour manger un burger et boire du ketchup. Mais depuis quelques temps, il commandait principalement de l'alcool... Et aujourd'hui, il buvait plus que de raison.

Grillby partit servir ses autres clients, mais garda un œil sur son ami. Il semblait épuisé. Des cernes étaient clairement visible sur son visage. Jamais le barman ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Ne prêtant pas attention à la flamme vivante, Sans bu cul-sec son énième verre. Il plongea ensuite sa tête dans ses bras, somnolant. Il se sentait... lourd. Sa tête tournait. Il souffla. L'alcool n'avait pas autant d'effet qu'il l'espérait.. Il était encore lucide. Il se rappelait encore de tout. C'était... Rageant. A croire que ses souvenirs ne voulaient pas le laisser, même juste pendant une soirée.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne parvenait plus à faire quoique-ce-soit. Il était...trop... fatigué.

Il n'entendait plus rien, comme si le monde autour de lui n'existait plus. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Le sommeil le rattrapa... Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

...

...

...

« _S'il te plait... Arrête ! Avait crié Sans en esquivant une énième attaque de Chara._ »

Le squelette avait compté. C'était le vingtième combat. La vingtième fois que l'enfant venait se mesurer à lui. Et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pourquoi son ami s'acharnait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi le combattait-il comme ça ? Il voulait tellement être libre ? Retourner à la surface ? Mais Sans ne pouvait pas le laisser passer ! L'enfant avait trop de L.O.V.E en lui !

L'illumination se fit alors.

« _Frisk_... Avait-il dit. _Pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer_ ?»

L'enfant s'était arrêté et l'avait regardé curieusement, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Le squelette avait donc continué :

« _Tu ne peux pas passer à cause de ton L.O.V.E. Il est trop haut. Il suffirait donc que..._ »

Ca voix c'était stoppé... suite au rire de Chara. Oui. Chara... Avait rit. Ricané, même. Sans fut prit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il eu un mouvement de recul. Ca y est... L'enfant commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur.

« _Trop haut..._? Avait ensuite dit le brun.»

Un grand sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres. Son regard se posa sur Sans. Puis il lâcha, dans une joie non dissimulée :

« _Au contraire. Il ne l'est pas encore assez_.»

Le squelette ne put répondre.

RESET.

Sans écarquilla les yeux. Il se trouvait près des ruines, caché derrière un arbre. Il vit Chara marchant en direction du pont. Et il comprit : Cette fois-ci, l'histoire avait recommencé des le début, comme Sans l'avait conseillé à l'enfant... Sauf qu'à partir de là commençait aussi l'ère qui nourrissait ses cauchemars. L'ère Génocide.


	4. Chapter 4

Dites les gens... Je remercie ceux qui suivent ma fic, mais... Une fiction sans review, c'est triste, non ? TTwTT /SNIIIIIF/

Bref ! Nouveau chapitre maintenant en ligne ! Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

Sans émergea doucement. Il était fatigué. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre son environnement. Sa vue était trouble... Cependant, il pouvait sentir le vent sur ses os. Ainsi, il devait être dehors.  
Des bruits lointains lui parvinrent. Le bruissement des feuilles, le gazouillis des oiseaux... C'était apaisant, comme une berceuse.  
Il souffla, referma ses yeux et enfouie son visage dans l'écharpe, ce qui lui procura de la chaleur...

Une écharpe ? Ses yeux se rouvrirent et il se redressa subitement. Stupéfaction. Surprise. Il... Il était sur le dos de Papyrus.

"Tu es réveillés ? Lui demanda son frère en lui jetant un coup d'œil.  
-Qu.. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?  
-Grillby m'a appelé ! Tu t'es endormis à son bar. Du coup je suis venu te chercher !"

Quelle honte... Sans baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son cadet. Celui-ci n'ajouta rien et regarda de nouveau devant lui, continuant sa route en direction de leur maison.  
C'était... La première fois que que ce genre de chose arrivait. Que Papyrus devait venir le récupérer. Et c'était la seconde fois qu'il le surprenait dans un moment de faiblesse. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Depuis quand l'ainé se laissait-il aller ainsi ? Jamais il n'avait faiblit. Jamais ! Ou du moins... Jamais devant quelqu'un -Si l'on exceptait Chara-  
Il devait se reprendre.

"Tu peux me poser... Dit-il.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas !"

Bien sûr que ça ne le dérangeait pas... Son cadet était d'une gentillesse illimité. Jamais il ne rechignerait à aider qui-que-ce-soit !  
Le plus âgé insista :

"Papyrus, vraiment, tu peux...  
-S'il te plait Sans. Le coupa alors son frère."

Le squelette au sweat bleu resta muet de stupeur. Papyrus... venait de lui parler fermement. Avec une point de tristesse et d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
Celui à l'écharpe rouge continua :

"... Laisse moi... Laisse moi t'aider... Même... Même si c'est pour quelque chose de minime, voir même d'inutile... laisse moi, pour une fois, te venir en aide..."

Il y avait eu comme un sanglot dans sa voix. Comme si il allait fondre en larme.  
Ainsi, Frisk avait dit la vérité... Son cadet était inquiet pour lui. De nouveau, Sans sortit cette sorte d'oppression... Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses proches, et surtout pas son frère.

"... D'accord. Finit-il par souffler."

Il se serra contre le plus grand, replongeant sa tête dans son écharpe. Si cela faisait plaisir à Papyrus de le porter, alors il ne dirait rien. Il le laisserait faire. Mais... juste pour cette fois.

Sans finit par se rendormir. Papyrus, une fois arrivé au manoir, le porta jusque dans son lit. Il ne le mit pas en pyjama, de peur de le réveiller, puis sortit sans un bruit. Il s'appuya ensuite contre la porte de la chambre et soupira. Qu'arrivait-il à son grand frère... ?

"Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? demanda Undyne en arrivant."

Le squelette la regarda avec une triste mine.

"Je... Je ne sais pas... répondit-il.  
\- ... Viens."

La femme poisson lui prit la main dans un geste rassurant puis l'entraina au rez-de-chausser, dans le salon. Les autres s'y trouvaient déjà.

"Alors ? demanda Mettaton lorsque les deux derniers entrèrent dans la pièce.  
-Il dort... Dit Papyrus."

Undyne partit s'assoir avec Alphys tandis que Frisk invitait son ami squelette à ses côtés.

"... Je... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a... Avoua Papyrus.  
\- ... Il n'a jamais été comme ça auparavant ? Demanda Napstablook."

Tous se mirent à réfléchir, à tenter de se rappeler la dernière fois que Sans avait été mal... Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : leur ami au sweat bleu ne l'avait jamais été. Du moins... jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

"Il a toujours été de bonne humeur... Dit Alphys. A chaque fois que je l'ai vu, il souriait et faisait des blagues...  
\- Ça ne veux rien dire. la coupa son robot.  
\- C'est vrai... Approuva Toriel. Quelqu'un qui sourit n'est pas forcément... heureux..."

Devant cette constatation, un sentiment de culpabilité grandit en eux. En particulier chez Papyrus et Undyne, qui connaissaient Sans depuis plus longtemps que leurs amis. C'est vrai... Depuis des années qu'ils le connaissaient, le squelette avide de blague avait toujours parût détaché de tout, vivant au jour le jour, ne semblant pas avoir le moindre soucis... Mais personne ne pouvait "ne pas avoir de soucis".  
Combien de fois Sans s'était-il sentit mal sans que personne n'en sache rien ? Combien de fois avait-il caché sa douleur ? Ses maux ? Combien de fois avait-il fait celui que rien ne touche ? Combien de fois s'était-il forcé à sourire ?  
Le squelette à l'écharpe se prit la tête dans les mains, tremblants, perdu...

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit jamais rien... ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi... Est-ce qu'il garde tout pour lui... ?  
-Pour te protéger, imbécile ! Répondit Flowey qui était exaspéré de ses états d'âmes."

Tous se tournèrent vers la plante avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à son intervention. Frisk pencha la tête sur le côté, puis demanda :

"Tu sais quelque chose... ?"

La fleur réalisa alors son erreur. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle se figea, mais se reprit et regarda ailleurs, incapable de soutenir le regard de qui-que-ce-soit.

"Non ! Rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais quelque chose ?!"

... Grillé. Flowey était totalement grillé. Décidément, cette fleur ne savait pas mentir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Demanda Toriel en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Rien du tout ! répondit la plante.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon frère ?! S'exclama Papyrus en se levant d'un bond, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Mais rien !"

Flowey leur tourna le dos en croisant les pétales qui lui servaient de bras. Il ne dirait rien, c'était formel ! Du moins... C'est ce qu'il avait décidé, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Undyne faire apparaitre une lance et s'approcher de lui.

"E.. Eh ! Du calme ! Paniqua la fleur.  
-Parle ! Cria la femme poisson."

Elle souleva son arme dans un geste menaçant. Flowey couina et mis ses pétales devant lui pour se protéger :

"C'est Chara ! S'exclama-t-il. Il a peur que Chara revienne !"

Le silence ce fit face à cette révélation. L'ancienne soldat abaissa sa lance et échangea un regard sceptique avec ses camarades.

"... Chara... ? lâcha Toriel, les yeux écarquillés."

La plante baissa la tête. Elle l'hocha ensuite doucement.

"C'est... C'est impossible... Dit la chèvre, tremblante.  
\- Vous savez qui c'est ? Demanda Undyne.  
\- ... C'était... C'était l'ami de Asriel..."

Chacun la regarda, choqué. L'ami de Asriel ? Elle voulait dire... Le premier humain tombé dans l'Underground, quelques années auparavant ? Celui qui avait fait exprès de s'empoisonner afin de fusionner son âme avec celle du jeune prince ? Celui... Qui avait voulut détruire l'humanité ?

"Mais... C'est impossible... ! Dit Alphys.  
-Son âme est censé avoir disparut ! S'exclama Mettaton."

De nouveau, l'attention se porta sur Flowey. Celui-ci avait gardé la tête basse, le regard sombre.. Il semblait lui même terrifié.

"... S'il te plait, Flowey... Explique nous tout."

La plante releva doucement les yeux vers Frisk. Ce dernier c'était accroupit près de lui et attendait patiemment une réponse. Pendant un instant, la fleur fut tenter de tout raconter. Après tout, même si elle ne le disait pas, elle appréciait beaucoup l'enfant. Il avait quelque chose de rassurant. Une aura agréable, chaude, protectrice... Tout l'inverse de Chara.  
Chara...  
Le sang de Flowey ne fit qu'un tour.

"Non. Répondit-il en détournant le regard."

L'humain fut surpris de cette réponse. Il insista cependant :

"S'il te plait...  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi... ?  
-Parce que !  
-Flowey... S'il te..  
\- NON ! NON NON NON !"

Frisk sursauta et tomba à la renverse, les yeux écarquillés.

"ARRETE D'INSISTER ! Continua la fleur. TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS ?! TU N'AS PAS A SAVOIR CA ! AUCUN D'ENTRE VOUS N'A SAVOIR ! VOUS SERIEZ INCAPABLE D'ETRE HEUREUX EN LE SACHANT ! C'EST BIEN POUR CA QUE... QUE JE... !"

Il se stoppa, le souffle court, la gorge lui faisant mal.

"... pour ça... que... je... Que... Tenta-t-il d'articuler."

Silence. Flowey sentit quelque chose se rompre en lui. Non... Non non non... Ce n'était pas le moment de ce m'être à pleurer... Ce n'était absolument pas le moment !

"... Je ne sais pas comment Sans a réussi à tenir... souffla-t-il. Mais... le fait est qu'il a tenu... Il a réussi à tourner la page et à être heureux... et..."

Il cacha son visage dans ses pétales, sentant déjà les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

"... je n'ai pas supporté... j'ai été jaloux... alors je lui ai reparlé de Chara... J'ai..."

Il craqua. Il fondit en larme.

"J'ai de nouveau réveillé ses peurs... ! C'est ma faute !"

A croire que c'était dans sa nature de faire le mal autour de lui... Flowey ne changerait jamais. Il ne redeviendrait jamais l'adorable Asriel. Il serait pour toujours cette fleur détestable. Cette fleur pleine de rancœur, de haine... de solitude.  
Elle continua de sangloter, se confondant en excuses à peine compréhensibles...

"... Tout va bien..."

La plante resta choquée. C'était Frisk qui avait murmuré ceci. Frisk... Qui venait de l'enlacer. De le serrer contre lui. Frisk qui tremblait, qui semblait aussi près à pleurer, ayant été touché par les mots de Flowey.

"Tout va bien. Répéta-t-il en serrant un peu plus son ami.  
-... Je... Nous pouvons vous aidez. Déclara doucement Alphys.  
-Ensemble, on peut surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve ! S'exclama fièrement Undyne.  
-Mais on ne pourra rien faire temps qu'on ne connaitra pas clairement le problème. Dit à son tour Mettaton.  
-Alors s'il te plait... Supplia Papyrus.  
-Raconte nous tous. Termina Toriel."

D'abord, la fleur garda le silence, hésitante. Devait-elle vraiment tout leur dire ?  
... Ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus... C'était la réaction de Frisk.  
Mais subitement, une chose totalement inattendue se passa. Une chose...que personne n'aurait pu prédire.

"Nous devrions parler en présence de Sans et de Papa. S'éleva une voix."

Tous restèrent muet de stupeur. Derrière Flowey... Derrière Flowey venait d'apparaitre Asriel.

* * *

 _"Et bien, humain ? On ne t'a pas appris à saluer correctement ?"_

 _..._  
 _  
_  
 _"Je m'appelle Frisk._  
 _-Oh. Jolie nom !"_  
 _  
_  
 _..._  
 _  
_  
 _"Ton sourire a quelque chose d'effrayant, **sans** vouloir te vexer !"_  
 _  
_  
Chara avait pouffé.  
 _  
_  
 _..._  
 _  
_  
 _ _"Ton niveau de L.O.V.E est trop haut pour que je te laisse passer."__  
 _ _"_ Gamin, je ne plaisantes pas_."  
 _ _  
__  
 _ _...__  
 _ _  
__  
" _Pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer_ ?"  
" _Ton L.O.V.E. Il est trop haut."_

" _Trop haut..._ ?"

Il avait ricané. Chara avait ricané.

" _Au contraire. Il ne l'est pas encore assez_."

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait... ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ... ?_  
Ils étaient amis. Sans en était persuadé : ils étaient... amis. Chara était ami avec lui, mais aussi avec son frère. Avec Undyne. Avec Alphys. Avec... Avec tout les autres...  
 _Alors pourquoi ?_  
 _  
_

Il y avait eu un bruit de lame. Sans avait accélérer. La neige grinçait sous ses pas. Il faisait anormalement froid. Son souffle était court. Son âme semblait sur le point d'exploser.

 _Il avait peur._

Il arriva. Il se stoppa. Le temps... sembla se figer.

 _"... Pa... pyrus... ?"_

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Sa voix avait été si basse...

Il n'entendait rien d'autre que son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, ainsi qu'un sifflement aigüe dans ses oreilles. Il s'avança. Il tremblait.

Sur le sol... se trouvait les vêtements de son frère. Y compris son écharpe. Et de la poussière.

 _Non... Non... Non, non, non..._

Un ricanement. La gorge nouée, Sans avait tourné ses yeux plein de larme vers Chara. Chara qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Chara qui tenait un couteau dans la main.

Sans en était pourtant persuadé : ils étaient amis.

... Amis...

Ce mot... Avait-il réellement un sens aux yeux de Chara ?

...

 _"Et si on recommençait encore, Sans ? Rit l'enfant."_

 **RESET.**

Le squelette se trouvait de nouveau près des ruines. Au loin, Chara se dirigeait vers le pont. L'horreur allait recommencé. Pour la seconde fois, l'humain allait tuer son frère. Et ça ne serait pas le dernière fois. Loin de là. Très loin de là.

... _amis_... ?

...

 **Non.** Ce mot n'avait **aucun** sens pour Chara.

Sans parvint à cette conclusion après avoir tenté de le résonner... **il ne savait plus combien de fois.** Il avait cesser de compter. Cesser **d'espérer**. Chara **n'était plus** celui qu'il connaissait. Chara faisait **pire** à chaque **RESET.** Chaque **nouvelles lignes temporelles**. Chara n'en avait **rien à faire** des autres. Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton... Papyrus... Il n'en avait strictement **rien à foutre.**

Sans avait finir par comprendre le but de l'humain : le pousser à bout. Mettre le squelette réellement en colère. C'était sa vengeance personnelle pour toute les fois où il s'était fait battre.

...

Rire..

...

Rire, hein... ?

...

Sans vit son frère disparaitre en poussière pour la énième fois. Mais peu importe le nombre de fois où cette scène se jouait, elle lui faisait toujours le même effet... Le même oppressement. Les mêmes tremblants. La même envie de pleurer.

Mais... cette fois-ci, pour la première fois... il rit. Le rire le plus triste qu'il n'est jamais eu. Un rire nerveux. Un rire désespéré. Un rire... accompagner d'un sourire à vous glacer le sang.

Il attrapa l'écharpe de Papyrus et la mit autour de son cou. Son regard se tourna en direction du château, où se dirigeait sans nulle doute Chara.

Bien. Très bien même. L'humain avait décidé de jouer. L'humain avait décidé de le pousser à bout, dans ses moindres retranchements... Sans l'acceptait enfin. Chara pouvait recommencer encore et encore... **Mais**...

 **Jamais** **il ne reviendrait à la surface.**

 **Jamais Sans ne le laisserait passer.**

 **Jamais Sans _NE PERDRAIT CONTRE LUI !_**


End file.
